JEEP is a brand of American automobiles that makes sport utility vehicles and off-road vehicles. Some models of vehicles produced under the JEEP brand include options to use a soft top to cover the interior of the vehicle. Such soft tops can include a back window that is flexible and configured to be rotated upward at a hinged connection to access the back storage area of the vehicle. Typically, however, the user must hold the back window up while simultaneously attempting to access the back storage area. According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a support mechanism is provided to maintain a back window of a soft-top vehicle in an open position.